To the Point of Tears
by Letainajup
Summary: A retelling of Gren's point of view from when he first met Vicious, to the last time they were together. Surprise ending, please R&R! (Was rated R for language)
1. Intro

Hello! This is just what I think happened between those scenes we never see for "Jupiter Jazz", especially explaining more of Gren's past! There are shonen ai hints towards Gren and Vicious (Duh), but I'm just giving out the warning. Please let me know what you think so far and if another chapter should be added, thanks!  
  
(Oh yeah, Cowboy bebop doesn't belong to me - *Just Gren* - It belongs to anime and blah, blah, blah.Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
"To the Point of Tears."  
  
  
  
I remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
The sound of the guns firing in the distance, the way the wind howled and stung your eyes with bitter pain. How the sand would cover any trace of humanity and bury the ones long forgotten.   
  
This was the war.  
  
This was hell.  
  
This was.  
  
The only time I was truly happy.  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
When I enlisted in the army, I really didn't know what I was getting into. My Mother pleaded with me not to go; said I was too young to die. But being the rebel man I was, letting my dark hair grow long and hanging with the weirdest crowd. I just had to do it; I just had to.get away.   
  
My life was pretty normal, a Mother who stayed at home, a Father who went to work, and a son. A son who had different ways of thinking, who had different ideas to live by, a son who was.  
  
"A Fag!"  
  
My Father punched me hard across the face for that, something that really couldn't be changed just by beating the crap out of them. He hated the fact that I found men quite attractive, and that I had feminine look to myself. It was very annoying, having to go day by day with his shit. So I left. Left his abuse, left my Mother's crying, left this world.   
  
~***~  
  
When I first stepped onto that musty planet known as Titan, I felt my life starting over already. Though no one seemed as happy as I was to be there, I still kept a smile on my face and a pack of cigarettes in my right pocket. And before I knew it, we were at war. Battling to survive, so we can see another day. It was all the same to me though, get up, run, shoot them, run again, and shoot some more. This is what I wanted, I think. A place to call a home, comrades to stand by.So why wasn't I happy?  
  
  
  
I was sitting in a ditch one day, smoking up one of my cigarettes. I took one long drag from it, ignoring the screams and blows from above. I should have cared; they were people after all. Fighting for their families, fighting for what they believed in. I wished I knew what I was fighting for, or had something to believe in. But I had nothing, nothing but a messed up family and some friends who didn't give a damn whether I left or not. The explosions grew louder and closer. I saw some men fly across the hole, mostly in pieces. I continued to suck on that cancer stick, sucking away all the years of my life. Why did it matter, I was going to die anyway. Die like the rest of these men, so might as well do it with a smile and a good smoke.   
  
Suddenly, a soft melody began to play. It's sweet tune drowned out the battle cries and everything else around me. I turned my head to see where this lovely song was coming from, and wondered how something so beautiful could ever be in a place like this. A man sat there, pale as the moons that hovered above, and cold as the nights that burned my skin. He was just sitting there, holding a tiny music box in his hand. Sadly lost in its melody. "What song is that?" I smiled seating myself next to him. He didn't say anything at first, as if he didn't hear me or notice I was there. "Julia." He finally spoke never taking his eyes off it. "That's a good tune." I replied, as I took another puff of my smoke. "Would you mind if I played that tune on my sax when I go home after all this?" And for the first time since I sat there, he looked at me, letting his silver locks fall upon his face. My chest began to ache, and my body started to turn to mush. Something about his gaze, his lifeless gaze that made me feel weird inside. And then all of a sudden, he placed the music box within my hand. I was too stunned to say anything, I could barley keep my cigarette from falling out of my mouth. "Why did he give me this?" I wondered, not noticing he had gotten up. But in an instant he had snatched my hair and flung me against the wall, pulling out his knife. I felt my heart stop beating as he drove the blade towards me, ending my life, or so I thought. I slowly peered to my side, and saw the dagger an inch from my head. It took me a second to realize he wasn't aiming for me, but the black scorpion crawling along the wall. It split in two and crumbled to the floor, never having a chance. He then withdrew his knife and placed it back in its holster, not saying a word. Then picked up his gun and walked away, letting his cloak capture in the wind. All I could do was sit there in shock, still trying to understand what just happened. But then for some reason, I just let out a sigh like it was nothing. And held up that tiny music box and smirked, turning the crank to its limit and letting it go. The melody filled the air once more, calming me down and making me.happy. I don't know why it made me feel so good, or made me smile without even knowing it. Perhaps it was the song that played, making me forget where I was. Or maybe it's because he gave it to me, the man who saved my life and left me with no name. The man who had neither comrades nor a soul.  
  
The man known as Vicious  
  
  
  
Neh, what did you think? Let me know okay, and I'll promise you more Gren and Vicious dancing in Speedos and.wait, that's just for me! LOL! Well I'll promise you more Gren and Vicious, how about that! TTFN! 


	2. Meetings

Yeah! I put another chapter on, hooray for me! This ones short though, and more like present thinking then past thinking. Bear with me okay, I'm just making this up as I go along (sort of, kind of). But more chapters will be added all the way to the day he and Vicious..WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! I'm gonna cry when writing it! "Sniff" Please let me know what you think still, and thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
You said you didn't need comrades  
  
But I'm attracted to that word  
  
To the point of tears.  
  
  
  
"Are you talking about the dead guy?"   
  
I nodded in anticipation, hoping the solider had seen him. "Yeah I guess he hangs about over yonder there, always moping by himself and staring at nothing. Why did you want to know boy? Thinking about becoming buddy buddy with him? Well I would forget it, I heard a lot about this guy and he's nothing but trouble if you ask me! I tell you what son, you might as well shoot yourself in the head because it's just the same as." All I could do was smile and back away from the old man, trying not to seem obvious. "That's great, uh-huh, thank you!" I shouted heading towards the hills.  
  
It had been two days since the incident happened, with the music box, the scorpion, and.him. I didn't know why I couldn't stop thinking about that man, but I knew I just had to see him again. Those eyes, that face, those lips. It seemed like an eternity as I climbed that mountain sand dome, never thinking I reached the top. Finally I made it and gazed out at the endless hills of sand leading to nowhere. And for a moment, I almost forgot why I was up there.  
  
But then I saw him, standing below me. His cloak loosely draped over his shoulders, and his silver stands clinging to his face. What was it about him that made me feel so.so.? In all my thinking, I didn't notice the ground giving way and fell forward. I tumbled down, roughly landing at the bottom. My head was spinning, and my eyes were burning from the sand. "Wha.what just happened?" I muttered trying to pull myself up. Suddenly I realized where I was, and who was standing above me. I quickly jumped to my feet, and brushed the sand from my face. "I.Uh." I began to stutter, trying to find the right words to explain why I came rolling down the hill. But he never took his gaze off of whatever was out there, nor acknowledged my presence. I was feeling very embarrassed, something I hadn't felt since I was little. "Hey!" I spoke trying to break the awkward silence. But yet again he didn't respond; his cold stare refusing to look at me. "Remember me?" I tried again. "You saved me from that scorpion, and I didn't get a chance to thank you. So I guess what I'm trying to say here is a.thanks. Oh and by the way, my name is Grencia Mars Elijah Guo Eckener. But you can just call me Gren for short, I like that better, plus it's easier to say." I smiled holding out my hand. "What's yours?" His eyes briefly met mine for a sec before he started to walk away. And for some reason, it didn't bother me. In fact, I still had that stupid grin on my face and my hand still out stretched. Then I remembered the music box he gave me, and took it from my pockets. I turned the lever and let it go, filling the air with its lovely melody. As if struck by a bullet, he stopped dead in his tracks. A sad, yet painful image reflected in his eyes once more, before he shook it off and kept on walking. "I'll see you around, comrade!" I cheerfully yelled pulling the cloak over my face. I could feel a sand storm brewing up, which was very common on Titan. And at times like these, the soldiers' head to the shelters for safekeeping, before they head back on land to fight.  
  
All and all I was happy, because I got to see him again. Even though he didn't speak to me or I never got his name. But then I thought, there is always next time. And until then I'll be waiting.  
  
Waiting for you.Vicious  
  
  
  
Told you it was short, but anywho.Keep checking up for the next chapter, I hope to have it out soon! 


	3. Forever Yours

Hello again, did you miss me? I've been very busy with my new work and that school's about to start, but I was able to finish the chapter! Its short I know, bear with me okay! Hope you like it; I got the idea from part two of "Jupiter Jazz." When you see a flashback of Gren and Vicious walking in a sand storm together, thought it was very cute! Enjoy and please keep reviewing!  
  
  
  
The winds were getting stronger and more violent by the minute. I could tell the men were getting a little restless from being inside the cramp shelters all day and waiting for the dang storm to pass on by. On the other hand, I was plenty entertained with the small music box given to me. I had it out and was turning the crank repeatedly again and again, listening to the song called Julia. Then all of a sudden, some soldiers started to head my way, a couple of genuine ass's if you asked me. "Hey there prick, wha'cha got there?" The tall scraggily one asked who clearly hasn't showered in years. And before I could answer he snatched the music box from my hands and held it in his own filthy ones. "Oooo Lala, well isn't this a pretty thing! All that's missing is the ballerina and some jewelry!" He laughed as well as his other friends. "Give it back." I spoke trying not to start a fight. The man just looked at me and rubbed his stubbly chin, "Hmmm.let me think about that, NO!" And again he busted up laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. I held back my anger but I could feel it rising even as I clenched my fist, "Give it back I said." Trying to control the rage in my voice. He looked at me with a smug smirk and held out the treasure towards me, "Here then." I didn't trust him one bit, but still reached out to take back what was mine. But the man closed his fist before I could touch it, and started to crush it in his hand. I didn't really remember what happened after that, just that I lost it. I dove for the bastard and started to punch him repeatedly in the face. His buds had to drag me off as I continued to beat the shit out of him. He staggered on up and wiped the blood from his mouth, I could tell he was pissed. "You want this fag?" He growled walking towards the doors, "Then go FETCH!" And with that he threw the tiny box out into the sands. I screamed and pushed myself away from their grasp, and ran out into the storm. I guess I really wasn't thinking as I sat there on my knees searching for it. I could feel my eyes burning from the winds as I dug deeper into the sands, only to have holes be buried again in the matter of seconds. I didn't care though, all I could think about was that music box and finding it. Was that box really worth all this pain? Why was I risking my life for just some dang old toy? I already knew the answer to that; I just couldn't admit it to myself. That it was a gift from him and only him, something he gave to me and only me. Something that made me feel special, something that made me feel. I could feel myself losing consciousness from the powerful sands, drowning in its reign. I fell forward and tried to get back up, but only to be shoved back down. "I can't.I won't die like this!" I thought seeing the world grow black around me. "Not until, until I."  
  
"Know his name."  
  
Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and pulled me from my sandy grave. I coughed and tried to breath fresh air, but it was still hard from the winds. That's when I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and pull me close, shielding me from the raging blaze. I slowly lifted my head to gaze at the one who saved me, nearly having my heart stop. There stood him, shining like a glorious God. The cloak was covering his face, but I could tell he was staring straight at me. Looking at me, with those sad yet beautiful eyes. It felt like hours as I leaned against him, resting my head upon his chest. Finally I felt his strong hands grab my shoulders, making me blush a bit. He motioned the direction of the shelter with his head, and I just nodded brushing back the strands of my raven hair from my face. So we then started to walk back to the base, with of course him in the lead. I followed right behind him smiling the whole time, though I don't think he noticed or cared. When we finally made it back, I noticed he wasn't walking away from me like he usual did. In fact he stood there the whole time as I wiped the dirt from my hair and cloak. "Thanks again for saving my life." I smiled wiping the last bit of grain from my cheek. His back was still towards me as I watched him reach into his pocket and pull something out. He then turned around and placed the music box within my hands,  
  
"Vicious."  
  
"Huh?" I stupidly responded still too shocked he found the box. "Vicious, my name. You wanted to know it right?" Everything was happening so fast I didn't have time to think of a good response, "Uh.yeah."  
  
"Alright then." And with that, he took off again. Disappearing in the crowd, leaving me dumbfounded. When I was able to come back to my senses, I realized that I had just found out his name. "Vicious huh? Well then it looks like I'll be seeing you later comrade!" I shouted hoping he heard, which I'm pretty sure half the crew did. But as usual I didn't care, because not only did I get to see him again, I got to learn his name to. Though Vicious isn't really a name name, it's better then nothing I guess. I held on tightly to that dang music box, never wanting to lose it again. It was something very precious to me, as I felt my cheeks grow red. Vicious was such a great soldier, nothing like I was. And all I could think was how much I wanted to be like him, to fight like him. That I wanted to become a courageous warrior like him and be stronger, so I could fight by his side. So I could.  
  
Be with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
You like? Always short I know, but if I make them too long then I might get bored of writing the chapters! (And I really do want to finish this) Hopefully next chapter out soon, if my schedule isn't too busy! Thanks again, for the reviews! ;p 


	4. Hope

Hi again! I'm back for the time being-evil school and work! CURSE YOU! *Waves fist in the air* Anywho, I want to thank all who reviewed my story. I get happy knowing people like my stuff : ) But I agree with you Usako, the episode didn't show as much as I wished it should for Gren and Vicious! That's why I had to write the story, to give what could have happened between them! As for Blade the Outlaw, maybe.maybe.For Kaze no Iisuto, *Jumps up and down with fans* HOORAY! HOORAY FOR VICIOUS AND GREN! HOORAY! LOL! And Last, Amanda, their will always be more Gren and no Gren bashing! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
All I can do is fight, And pray that it ends. But if you're next to me, I pray that it never will.  
  
  
  
It had been 5 months since I started fighting on Titan. Though time was never on our side, I just assumed and hoped I was right. The battle intensified each day, never giving us a chance to sleep. The soldiers started to become weak and insane from the war, and were slowly losing their spirit. One by one, our army was becoming nothing. The enemy had clearly out numbered us; there was no way of wining this war. But as we were about to give up hope, one was not about to give in. Vicious charged into the battle and fought his way to the front. None of us could believe what was happening as we watched him slaughter man after man with his sword and gun. I smiled at his bravery and before I knew it, I was charging in shooting the soldiers down. And soon after, the men followed our actions and dove into the battlefield as well. It seemed like we were fighting for hours and hours on end, continuing to spill blood across the sands. There was no time to think or plan out a strategy; just point and shoot, hoping you wouldn't miss. And yet in all my firing, I still had time to gaze over at Vicious and watch him. His movements were like a dance, moving swiftly and gracefully upon each soldier. Like a burning flame, his actions mesmerized me. Pulling me deeper within its grasp. But in a blink of an eye he was ambushed, and attacked all at once. I ran towards him immediately, but was stopped by another warrior. I quickly tried to finish him off, hoping to get to Vicious in time. But in the corner of my eye, I could see him struggling. Struggling to kill the eight men who were surrounding him, struggling to keep alive. Finally I was able to get around the soldier and was about to help Vicious, when it happened. A bullet was shot from the opposing team and into Vicious chest. I screamed his name, ignoring the war. Vicious slowly fell to the ground, forming puddle of blood around him.  
  
I stood there for a second lost in myself, too stun to move or do anything. The world around me suddenly disappeared and all I could see was Vicious lying there lifeless.I cried out angrily and grabbed the sword that laid next to him and sliced the man who had shot him. I started to breath heavy, and my teeth were clenched, "This isn't enough." I thought turning my attention to the enemies before me. Perhaps I went a little crazy as some would say, but you had to understand I was pretty pissed. Anyone who stood before me was struck down in a flash. I really didn't care if they were on my side or not, all I could think about was Vicious being hurt or even possibly.  
  
NO! I continued on, destroying my enemies. Making sure I was the last thing they saw before I cut off their heads. Finally, they retreated; the battle was over, for now. The men rejoice and thanked God they were still alive. No one seemed to care about the person who really saved us all, about the person who actually did something, about Vicious. I held him in my arms, and wrapped my cloak around his wound. I could feel myself wanting to cry, but I knew that wouldn't do any good. I picked him up and with all my strength, carried him across the battlefield.  
  
Vicious, you saved me from that scorpion and when I was trapped in that sandstorm. Now it's time, I returned the favor.  
  
  
  
Tee-hee~! Oh you guys know he's not going to die, besides want fun would that be if Vicious was about to confess his loves but falls in a ditch and dies! LOL! That would be more funny then sad.J/K! See ya next time 


	5. Lost

It's another chapter, and yes it's a short one (sorry Usako) :p I will try to make them longer, but it's hard to write when you got no life *Blames school and work* Hope you're enjoying the story so far!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The countless battles and bloodshed, That can never be ended. Drowning each day, With wounds that can't be tended. Hoping one day, I will never wake up. Hoping one day, I will triumph.  
  
  
  
I kept telling myself it was only a dream, that none of it had ever happened. And whether not it was a dream or a nightmare, it was very real. That Vicious lay in his bed clinging for life; shot in the chest by the meaningless war. I stood by his side all day and night for the past week, praying he would open his eyes and look at me once more. That horrid scene kept replaying in my head, never letting me forget what had happened to him because of me. Yes me, I blamed myself for Vicious suffering. If I had been there in time to help him in, this would of never have happened.  
  
I suddenly noticed Vicious stirring and felt myself overcome with joy. He turned his head and slowly opened his eyes, gazing at me with those baby blues. I smiled and sat back in the chair, "Welcome back Vicious." I could tell he was dazed and confused, even though he still had that emotionless expression on his face. "Why am I alive?" He asked coldly staring at his hands. "Because I wasn't going to let you die out there like that." I answered coolly still with that smile on my lips. He then threw off his blanket exposing his bare chest and touched the bandages softly. I started to blush from the sight of his half naked self and feel very hot all around.I cleared my throat and decided to look away before I seemed obvious, before he noticed I had a..  
  
"Did you do this?"  
  
"Huh?" I glanced back at him noticing he was pointing to the bandages. "Uh yes I did, you see you were shot in the chest and were bleeding eternally, so the Doctor had to pull the bullet out and I wrapped you up and."  
  
"You should of let me die."  
  
The room fell silent as I just stood there speechless, "Let you die?" I thought having heard those words before. "So you don't care about your life huh?" I spoke resting my head upon my hand. "I know how you feel Vicious, because I'm just like that. I didn't care if I lived or not, because I had no one waiting for me or caring if I died. I would just be another nameless soldier in the crowd, forgotten and left to rot in my grave and."  
  
"I never said that." Vicious interrupted glaring down at me with eyes of ice. "You should of let me die because it was a mistake to let me live. A mistake you will surly pay for."  
  
He then got out of bed and snatched his jacket, storming out of the tent. I didn't move from my spot as I continued to hear his words inside my head, "A mistake you will surly pay for."  
  
"What did he mean by that?" I wondered resting upon the bed. I lightly stroked the sheets and smiled, smelling his scent all over the covers. These feelings I was having were becoming more and more invigorating each day, feelings I never had before.For some reason, I had this sudden urge to go after him. I mean come on, I've been waiting all this time to see if he was okay and he leaves just like that. So the next thing I know, I'm chasing after him. He moved pretty quickly for someone who'd been shot in the chest and comatose for about a week. I searched everywhere for that man, in all the tents, ditches, and even are so called Porto potties. But I found nothing.  
  
I was getting tired of running around looking for him, so I rested against a vacant trench wall and sighed. "Why?" I pondered to myself. "Why am I doing this? I'm such an idiot." I placed my hand in my pocket and held the music box tightly, letting myself relax. I could hear the melody play in my head and I started to imagine myself back at home playing it on my sax, "Perhaps that's my goal to make it out of here alive." I thought ignoring everything around me. Of course that was my first mistake, besides wandering off alone. Because the next thing I knew an arm wrapped around my neck and pulled it tight, cutting off my circulation. Whoever it was they were strong, strong enough to lift me up as they choked me. I struggled to get free, kicking about and trying to get support with my arms, but to no avail. I was losing oxygen, and moving around wasn't helping the situation. Finally they let go, and I stumbled to the ground gasping for air. I was on my hands and knees hunched over; "Damn they really had a good grip." I then noticed their boots saunter over to me and stop right in front of my face. I slowly gazed up and felt a sharp pain hit my chest as I saw who my attacker was.  
  
"It can't be.........VICIOUS?!"  
  
  
  
Oooo...Cliff hanger, my bad. Oh why Vicious, why? Can't we all just get along, and can't you be nicer to poor Gren? Next chapter soon, Will Gren be able to tell Vicious and himself how he feels? We'll see :) Bye for now! 


	6. Time

I finally updated, sorry for being so late! I got really lazy and busy at the same time..I SWEAR! LOL! I'm really glad you guys like the story, I'll keep on working on it just for you. And I promise not to make you guys wait so long for the next one, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe Vicious was the one who attacked me, I just couldn't. I stared into his heartless eyes and asked why without speaking. And as if he heard me, answered back with that empty less grin.  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
"What?" I finally uttered feeling a pain stab my chest.  
  
"You're a pathetic excuse for a soldier. You still have the youth of a boy reeking within you; one who has never gotten blood or death upon his hands. And that's what makes me sick." Vicious replied taking out his sword.  
  
I didn't understand what was going on, why he was saying such things. It just didn't make any sense! I wondered grabbing my head and kneeling further down. Suddenly I saw the tip of the blade at my throat and gazed up at the man I admired and even... He didn't say a word as he pushed the sword closer to me. I was so confused and even frighten, I didn't know what to do. I just couldn't take it anymore, but then it happened..  
  
Vicious pulled back and stared angrily at me, "What?! What are you doing?!" He shouted as tears began to fall from my eyes. For some reason I couldn't help myself, nor could I stop them. I just gazed at him and cried, and felt emotions brought from long ago emerge. Feelings that were buried deep within me, feelings I could no longer hide. I know I was pathetic, crying like a little girl in front of Vicious. But I just couldn't help it. The harder I tried, the more they fall, making me feel more pathetic inside. I suddenly felt a hand brush by my cheek, and wipe away a tear. I lifted my head up and saw Vicious kneeling in front of me, holding it on his finger. The look in his face was different, it was that same look I saw when I played the music box. A sad longing look, like if he had lost something or someone before..  
  
He then wrapped his arms around me, and held me tight. My face turned bright red as I laid there shocked (my mouth practically hanging open). We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, not saying a word to one another. I still didn't understand, how one minute he was about to kill me and then the next comfort me in his arms? But something must have snapped inside him when I started to cry, something from his past maybe? Whatever it was, I was glad for two things. One he wasn't going to slice my throat, and two he was touching me (something I would be doing back flips for if we weren't in that situation). I embraced him back (so now I was the one comforting him). And he laid his head upon my shoulder, keeping his face covered by his silver strands of hair. Oh how I wanted to kiss him and tell him it'll be okay, that I would be there for him. But reality call was he tried to kill me, and the split second he comes back to his senses, I would be thrown aside and be nothing to him again. I guess there was nothing I could do but enjoy the moment I had; enjoy his warmth against my body and his arms around me.  
  
Enjoy being with you...  
  
  
  
Did you like? Hope Gren isn't sounding to whiney, there's a reason for it later..Well the next chapter should be more about Gren getting closer to Vicious, and maybe learning more about his past? Well he can sure try, what does he got to lose..oh yeah his life LOL! Till next time, see ya! Thanks for the reviews! 


	7. Fear

Alright! I got the next chapter up, and it's even a little bit longer then the ones before (kind of)! Hope everyone's enjoying the story, and mucho thanks for the reviews! But warn ya, there is attempted rape in this chapter. So if that makes you uncomfortable, I'm just letting everyone know so I won't get yelled at. Now on with the story!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The war was not far from over, nor was it far from beginning. Months had swept on by, moving ever so closer to the battle ahead. Not just any battle, the battle. The one that shall determine most of these men fates (including mine). Oh, you're probably wondering about the little incident between me and Vicious? Well my predictions were right, as soon as he snapped back to reality and realized what he was doing; he threw me down and ran off. And I haven't seen him since.  
  
But I didn't give up, every once in a while I look around for him. Hoping I turn a corner and see his face, see if I could be in his arms once more. I felt a glass bottle shatter by my head, and I immediately awoke from my day dreams and glared at my harassers. "Well, well, if it isn't the Fag! Hahahahaha!" It was the same man from before who threw my music box into the sands (with all his idiot monkey friends). I just ignored him and started to walk away. "I thought you got your self killed months ago, when you went running into that sand storm!" And as if on cue they all started to laugh again, still thinking it was the funniest thing in the world. I didn't say anything, and continued to move until the man stepped in front of me. "Where the hell do you think you're going Fag, did I say you could leave!?" And with that he grabbed my hair and flung me down into the dirt. I was a little shock from the impact (since everything happened so fast), and tried to get on up. The man shoved his knee into my back, and I screamed out in pain. One of his buddies shoved a dirty rag in my mouth; cutting off my vocals (and my breathing). I struggled to throw him off of me, but it was no use. His friends were bounding my arms behind my back and holding my legs down. I turned my head to see what the hell he was doing, but was punched in the face before I could. Then to my surprise, he began to pull down my pants. I squirmed and tried to throw him off; like hell I was going to be raped, especially by him! I threw my body back and forth hoping he would fall, but it just made things worse. He pinned my head down using his elbow, as his pals held me tighter. It was hard to breathe through that cloth, so it just made me more exhausted and tired. I could feel his filthy hands touching me, and it made me sick to my stomach. Then I heard the bastard say "Lift him up" and I knew exactly what was in store for me. I was propped on my knees and then shoved back down; so that only the back of me was up. "So this is it." I thought closing my eyes. "My first time like this, and by that man! Why, WHY!?" I cried to myself feeling the last piece of my clothing being pulled from me.  
  
Suddenly gun shots rang through the air. The men all jumped and got off me in an instant; God it felt good to breathe again. I quickly gazed up with hope as the cloak figure stood above me with his weapon, "VICIOUS!?"  
  
The man took of his hood and revealed not Vicious, but a General, General Harverk to be exact. He had short messy brown hair and stubble all around his face; not bad for someone his age and stature. Harverk raised his gun again and fired upwards, "Okay, break it up! Be off with ya Whitman, you don't know where that's been!"  
  
"Yes General!" Whitman stuttered as he ran off with his friends. Harverk then turned to me and lit up a cigarette, "You okay kid?" He looked at me confused as I try to talk with that rage in my mouth, "What was that, I can't hear ya?" and yanked it out. "DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT'S BEEN!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, LIKE I'M SOME DIRTY MAN WHORE!? LIKE I JUST TAKE OFF MY PANTS AND BEND OVER FOR ANYBODY!?" I screamed at him, which wasn't the brightest thing since he was my General and the person who was going to untie me. Harverk just blew the smoke in my face and shrugged, "Sure kid, that's what I meant." That got me even angrier; unfortunately I couldn't do much but squirm around and shout some more making my situation worse. I eventually calmed down (when he unbounded my hands and helped me to my feet) and thanked the man properly. "So kid, let me ask you something." Harverk spoke as we walked back to camp. "Why do you have your hair long like that? You know that's just making you look more feminine and more vulnerable to horny ass soldiers?" This time I was the one to shrug as I took a drag off his smoke, "I don't know Sir; I guess I'm just a fag." That made him bust up laughing as he slapped me on my back, "Good one kid!" He chuckled wiping a tear from his eye. "Alright soldier, get back to your tent. And don't let me catch you bent over anywhere! Hahahahaha!" I gave him a smirk and then flipped him off, making him laugh even more. But my smile soon faded as I kept hearing that question throughout my head, "Why did I really do this?" I wondered touching my long strands of hair. "Was it really because I was trying to rebel against my parents, and if so why don't I just cut it off now? Why am I trying to look feminine? Why..?" I lay down in my cot and closed my eyes, "Perhaps it's because.The sky is blue." That was an old saying on Earth; it was just because. The sky is blue, the grass is green, I have long girly hair.Maybe I shouldn't ask myself these questions; it only makes me more depress. So I thought of happier things, like going home and playing on my saxophone. I took out the music box and cranked it up. The melody played and I hummed along with it. I even pretended to be playing along with my fingers; sort of like air guitar but with a saxophone. Hey it got my mind off of other things; even the huge explosions coming from..out.side? I picked up the music box and rushed out of my tent. Hundreds of missiles came soaring through the sky and into our base, destroying everything and everyone in its path. I grabbed my gun and took for cover in a trench. We were being ambushed, and no one had time to prepare.  
  
This is it; we were at our final war.  
  
  
  
Any questions so far? Errr.I'll try to answer them to the best of my knowledge. But till next time, the final war is coming! So it's coming close to Gren leaving Titan and getting arrested.poor baby! Bye, bye! Hope everyone has a happy holiday! 


	8. Mercy

Hello again! Did everyone have a nice Christmas and New Years? I did, but now I'm back to school and I had to hurry up and finish this! Sorry I know it's been a while, there's just soooo much to do and so little time. I guess that's what happens when you get older.But thanks for all the reviews and support. I'm really glad you guys like my story (and shocked). Thank you Usako for you nice review (I'm really not that good of a writer), but I do LOVE GREN! LOL! And thanks to Lady Razorsharp! I thought that line was corny (The sky is blue one), but I'm happy you liked it and felt it fit Gren! Geez I have no way with words..Oh well! And of course a big thanks to Mellinia, Lami, Amanda, Kaze no Iisuto, Calligohn Covens, Blade the Outlaw, and anyone else who took time to read my story! I just think Gren deserved more camera time, and I know there had to be something between Vicious and him, THERE MUST! ;p Enjoy the chapter, I hope you all like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
No one saw it coming; no one had time to react; no one had time to say goodbye...  
  
The air grew dark and grim with heavy smoke and death as the missiles continued to destroy our base. I took my gun and fired upon my enemies, which was really pointless since I had no idea where I was shooting. But obviously they were out there because the fire was retuned and I fell back behind the trench for cover. "DAMN IT!" I cursed reloading my firearm. Suddenly there was an explosion near by; so close that I could feel the impact and debris push me across the hole. I wiped the dirt from my face and tried to get up, but another bomb fell right in the spot I was just in and sent me flying. I tumbled down the sand and landed on my back, screaming in agony. But this was no time to lie about; I quickly crawled under a safe spot and checked for damages. My hand was covered in blood, which could have been mine or someone else. I then checked my gun and saw that it was in one piece, so that was good. The cries of our men were soon dying out. This wasn't good, nor was it fair. But I guess war isn't about being fair or being nice. It was about winning and surviving; it was about being the one on top when it all ends..  
  
The sky became clouded with blood as the enemy moved closer without a sign of mercy. I picked up my firearm and continued to shoot. I wasn't going to give up, not when there was still a chance. Endless bullets rained upon us as we tried to hang on. But we were running out of ammo, and the men who went to get more, never came back..I had a few packs left, but it wasn't enough to stop them all. But what else could I do? I was a sitting duck if I just sat there without protection, and I was dead if I tried to leave the trench. Suddenly I thought about Vicious and pulled my knees as close to my chin, "Vicious." If he were here I would have more hope, or be fearing for my life, either way. Vicious was strong, he would never back down even when the odds were against him. Just like last time he would charge into battle and keep on fighting to the end, or until his end..I shook off that feeling and started to fight once more. I then saw a figure descend above me and crash into the ditch. I ran for the man (when I realize he was one of our own) and rolled him on his back. I gasp as I saw the soldier who'd almost rape me, lie dead in my hands. I felt disgusted yet sad in a way. I put him aside gently and closed his bloodshot eyes, "Rest in peace, comrade....." I softly spoke "borrowing" some of his weapons and ammo. The gunshots became louder and I could actually hear them coming ever so close. I crawled below the trench and cocked my gun; I was ready for anything. Three men came by the edge, scowlering and kicking a side the dead. I could feel the sweat trickle down my face as I swallowed my fear. My heart pounded with each step they took, closer and closer to my spot. My finger began to shake as it lay on the trigger, I had only one shot. If I were to attack, I could get one man. But by that time the others react, I could take another down, but the third..It didn't matter, I had to take the chance. My breaths became heavy as I struggled to breathe, "It's all or nothing." I thought aiming for his head.  
  
BANG!  
  
I sat there shocked as the man tumbled to the ground. A single bullet pierced through his skull as my finger still lay on the trigger. The other two started to shoot at there attacker, but were both killed in an instant. A cloaked figure came and fired into the dust. He shot at the soldier one last time to make sure and then leaped into the trench were I stood. I didn't know what to do or say as I gazed upon the man, feeling my cheeks suddenly turn red. "Could it be?"  
  
"So you are alive."  
  
My eyes grew wide as I heard him spoke, "That voice!" The man then removed his hood and let his silver strands fall, catching my eyes with his empty blues. The gun fell from my hands as I felt my body ache (in a good way), "Vicious.." I felt so happy to see him, even though we were in the middle of a death zone. He leaned down and picked up my firearm and handed back to me, "You'll need this." I snapped out of it and nodded quickly, "Right!" Our conversation was nothing more then that as we started to shoot our enemies together side by side. I glance towards his way and smiled to myself; this is what I wanted. Me and Vicious fighting together, as soldiers, as comrades...  
  
"LOOK OUT!"  
  
I didn't realize it but someone had thrown a grenade in our spot and Vicious was trying to warn me. He grabbed my hand and ran across the hole, but it was too late. "BOOM!" Everything after that was a blur, but I remember pain. It hurt so much to move and to breathe, like if something heavy was on top of me. When I awoke there was only darkness, it seemed the explosion buried us alive. I gradually raised my arm to wipe my eyes, when I felt it. Hair, human hair. I lifted my head a bit to see what it was, and gasped. Vicious laid over me, unconscious from the blast. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Why did he, how could he? Then it hit me. When we were attacked, the impact must have caused an avalanche of some kind and Vicious used himself as a shield to protect..me? Oh God, Vicious! I tried to roll him off of me, but I was too weak. I could see blood around him and I cursed under my breath, "DAMN IT! SOMEONE, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!" I cried hoping someone would hear. But no one did, and no one came. We were trapped with no way out, and with hardly any air. I held Vicious tightly hoping the bleeding would stop, hoping that my body would help...  
  
Hoping we would find mercy...  
  
  
  
*Peeks head from corner* You like? A little cliff hanger there, but it's all for the best. They're alone aren't they? *smile big* what could happen next? I'll write the next chapter (hopefully) soon! TTFN! 


End file.
